A Little Mermaid
by Sirenic Griffin
Summary: She watched him fall in love and she’ll watch for evermore over those he loves.


**The Little Mermaid**

Summary:  She watched him fall in love and she'll watch for evermore over those he loves.

**Oneshot**

It was useless.

Every step she took, every breathe she stole, every minute that was not hers to live were completely useless.

Useless if he didn't notice.

Useless if he didn't care.

She had loved him so much that she'd ignored her father's wrath to save him from the destiny of the bone gardens her sisters liked to create from the shipwreaks.

She had loved him so much that she gave away her immortality. Her Family. Her home. Why? To journey to _his _world on a one way ticket to discover that he already loved the princess who'd found him on the shore. Somebody in the heavens was laughing at her for it.

It was his wedding tonight.

The princess looked beautiful her blonde hair shining so brightly against the wooden ceiling. Her white wedding gown and all its pretty gems created the perfect illusion.

An Illusion of a star.

Coral would've given anything to look like that. To look like something from the land but she didn't.

Her black hair was the darkest thing anybody had ever seen - her prince had commented on it when they'd met, and her skin was also dark- ladies had commented disapprovingly. Her dress was a dark sea green and it spiralled out.

"Coral!" the princess gasped as she ran into her in the hallway. Their wedding night. It was tradition to dance till the sun rose and by then she'd be dead.

"Yes, m'lday." Coral answered, avoiding eye contact. Which was near shy of impossible since the princess was a good deal shorter then her.

"Dance with the Prince." The girl whispered and Coral wanted so badly to object. Every step she took felt like four thousand knives buried themselves into her feet. But she didn't. One last dance she reasoned with herself.

So she did.

She spun, and twisted and ignored the pain. For a dreaded moment she was below the sea again and not about to die. Her sisters had cut their hair the day of the engagement. They'd traded the priceless Mermaid Hair for a dagger.

'Kill him' they'd whispered but she couldn't.

Prince Frederick was not just handsome. He was kind. If circumstances were different. If she'd stayed on the beach that day maybe she would've been married to him but she didn't fool herself. Prince Frederick with his golden curls and small smiles and hazel eyes belonged with the star girl. He belonged with Anna.

She was growing weaker, she felt dawn approaching and saw Anna's delighted smile as she spun again.

She could feel her toes returning to foam but returned to her partner. She returned to Frederick.

Again and again they danced together... she was growing weaker... Her head was spinning now, not just her feet but Frederick didn't notice she knew her feet were foam entirely now and her nails and hair was slowly becoming foam. Again and again they spun.

He always said she was good at dancing.

Then he grasped her head and pushed it too close to his chest. The white shirt was soo smooth. She knew she was almost completely gone now but nobody around had noticed. She met Anna's eyes. They were sorrowful. Anna knew now.

"I'm so sorry." Frederick whispered and Coral blinked.

"You won't see me again." Coral replied whispering as his hand went to play in her hair. She felt his eyes snap open.

"You're-" He began but Coral cut him off.

"I liked my stay here. I'd never take it back."

"What-" But Coral again cut him off.

"Three Years ago lightening struck a ship above my garden. I watched a body sink into the depths. We usually use these bodies for our gardens. I didn't. I did something rash and foolish. I broke our lores and rules. I saved him." Her green eyes met his.

"It was you!" Coral laughed.

"I will always watch over you and your family Prince Frederick, all you have to do is one thing."

"What?" Coral moved towards him. Towards his lips. He licked them and she moved past them to his ear.

"Remember we exist. As long as your bloodline remembers in the existance of the Merpeople and magic I will watch over you." The rest of the ballroom realised something suspicious was going on.

Faces were turning and Frederick grasped towards her and she disappeared.

Foam spilled everywhere.

People gasped.

And the little mermaid ascended.

She became an angel.

Or something very close.


End file.
